


after all this time

by ugliegay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who References, Drabble, M/M, i was thinking about the 'i bet you're gonna have a really great year scene', viktor is the doctor, welcome to the DW au no one asked for, yuuri is rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: The end is nearing. Viktor knows it. But he has to see Yuuri, one last time.





	after all this time

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i saw this [heart breaking fanart](https://twitter.com/Kyyhky7/status/875194494618128385) by @kyyhky7 on twitter and then i proceeded to think of an entire au about it cause i'm not even gonna lie when i say tenrose owns my ass. and naturally i selected one of the angstiest scenes to rewrite. i hope u enjoy

And there he is again, right outside Yutopia, at the inn, like he had been in the beginning. Viktor clutches his side and flits his tired gaze to a window, right above where he knows Yuuri’s room to be. It's burning yellow and echoing with laughter. The festivities are well underway by now. Somewhere, in a far off universe, sealed away, Yuuri is with someone else. He's probably on his second glass of sake, giggling, and falling in love all over again. 

The pain in Viktor’s head throbs worse. He lets out an anguished cry and falls to his knees. Twin hearts beat on in his chest but his body burns; he can't have more than minutes left. 

What's unexpected is a voice, soft and gentle as the snowfall. “Are you okay?” it inquires in a fretting tone Viktor’s heard million of times before. His stomach flutters. 

Viktor peers through his disheveled bangs and he remembers Yuuri’s soft hands, brushing them out of the way and tending to a wound on his forehead. How he wishes he could reach out to the Yuuri in front of him; have him do the same.

Instead, he settles on a timid, “Yeah, just had a bit too much to drink, no big deal.” Viktor ends with a pained laugh and a blinding smile. His Yuuri always liked his smile. 

The Yuuri in front of him just offers him a weak grin in return. “Okay…”

Viktor coughs into his hand. Crimson droplets fall in the palm of his hand. He thanks the stars for the shadows covering him because Yuuri would've rushed forward at the sight of blood; fretted over Viktor.

And that, well that would just further complicate timelines. For once he'd like to throw all caution to the wind and run into Yuuri’s arms. But a song in his head reminds him, he has a duty to the universe and Yuuri’s future. 

“What,” he starts, and then coughs a bit more. “What year is it?”

The question throws Yuuri off. He raises his eyebrows and shifts towards Viktor. Yellow light illuminates the planes of his face and Viktor’s twin hearts do somersaults. 

_ Even after all this time, he still has this effect… _

“2014,” Yuuri says as if it were obvious. “It's New Year’s Eve. It'll be 2014.” His blinks and starts rubbing the back of his head, as he does when he gets anxious. 

A sigh passes through Viktor’s split lip. His insides feel as if they were melting. That's his cue to leave then. 

“2014,” he whispers as he recalls the day he first took Yuuri’s palm in his own. 

‘Run,’ he had shouted. 

And oh, did Yuuri run. He ran to the end of the universe and back with Viktor. 

“I bet you're gonna have a really great year,” he says, eyes shining and hearts on fire. 

A blush spreads in Yuuri’s full cheeks. His nose colors pink under the sting of the wind. “Really?”

Pain and loss and longing and memories (Yuuri’s lips on his, dancing in the streets in Paris, getting into way too many sticky situations with unfriendly aliens, giggling like maniacs in the fields of a far off world) hit Viktor all at once. He hopes Yuuri doesn't hear the pain in his voice when he replies,”Yeah..”

Yuuri turns on his heel and heads back into the inn, but not before throwing a quick, polite, “Happy New Year!”

Viktor grins. The pain in his head is getting worse. 

“Happy New Year, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

**Author's Note:**

> all read, kudos, and /or comments are much appreciated.


End file.
